


Friends

by Niina_rox



Category: NU'EST, Pentagon (Korea Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I'd have a better title if I could think of one xD





	1. Chapter 1

University.

Jo Jin-ho (19) - working on a music degree. He and Youngbin are cousins

Kim Youngbin (19) - working a music degree

Kim HyoJong (18) - wants to become a music producer

Kim Jonghyun (19) - wants to become either an translater or teacher

Kim Inseong (19) - Wants to become an artist

Yang Hongseok (19) - Wants to be an actor

Lee Jaeyoon (19) - 

 

High School

Year 12

Aaron Kwak (18)

Kang Dongho (18) Chani and Kino are his cousins.

Choi Minki (18)

Hwang Minhyun (18)

 

Year 11/10

Kang Chanhee (16) he and Kino are brothers

Baek Juho (17)

Kim Hwiyoung (17)

Yoo Taeyang (17)

Yeo Changgyu (17)

Kang 'Kino' Hyunggyu (16)

Jung Wooseok (16)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hwi-young" he turned to see Taeyang and Chanhee, walking towards him. Taeyang smiled a little as he says, "being the good student and friend that you are." Hwi-young gave him a look and, laughed a little "what do you need Taeyang." He took a moment "to have a look at the homework, from yesterday" of course. Hwi-young wasn't surprised by this, a moment later he reached into his folder. And handed him the necessary information, "thank you" he simply nodded. Chanhee quietly walked behind them. A few minutes later they arrived at school.

It was no surprise to any of them that they found Aron, Minhyun, Dongho, and Minki. Sitting in their usual spot studying, even without looking Minhyun said. "Hey, guys" it was quiet as they put their stuff, on the other side of the table. It was nothing new when the bell rang, Wooseok, Juho, Kino, and Changgyu were late. At least it's only role call that they have, to run to first.

During their first class. Aron, Dongho, Minki, and Minhyun headed to their English class. Sitting in their usual seats in the middle to, the left of the classroom. Hwi-young and Taeyang had History, Changgyu and Juho had Math. Chanhee, Wooseok, and Kino had P.E theory. At the back of the classroom Kino, of course, doing his usual not-quite-paying-attention thing. He was busy drawing whatever, Chanhee was looking at the board and, what his friend was drawing. Wooseok was the main one paying attention; it wasn't long before the bell went.

"Kang Hyunggyu pay attention" a few students laughed, even Chanhee and Wooseok laughed a little. The rest of the class went slow, but then again, sometimes Science did that. About ten minutes later they watched their, teacher do an experiment. After Hwi-young and Taeyang had finished with History they, paid attention in Geography. "Don't forget you have homework due, in a couple of days." A few students groaned a little Taeyang, did on the inside. Knowing he still needed to start, he doesn't have to ask his friend to know. 

That Hwi-young has already done his. It was quiet at first when lunch rolled around, in their little group of friends it was clear. Just looking at them who has done, their homework and who hasn't. Just a normal Tuesday.

[\^_^/..^_^//..\\\^_^]

It's quiet as they headed to the dining room, Jin-ho was quiet as he was busy thinking of his next assessment. Youngbin was full of energy too much if you asked his friends, it was obvious that Inseong and Hyo-Jong weren't quite ready for the day. But they all have early classes on the upside, for Inseong and Hyo-Jong they're free for the rest of the day. It's just after seven so; it's quiet in the dining room. Youngbin laughs a little when he notices, two of his friends falling asleep at the table. "So, are you two going to fall asleep, or are you going to class."

Inseong opened his eyes as he leaned, on his left arm. "I've considered sleeping," both Jin-ho and Youngbin laugh a little. It was only a second later when Hyo-Jong was startled, a little from his arm slipping off the table. It's a few minutes later they're done eating, so they head back to their rooms to get what they need. Youngbin, Jin-ho, and Hyo-Jong head to their music class. Of course, they're among the first to arrive. Their teacher is already there she's busy writing, stuff on the board. It's quiet as they take their seats, Youngbin felt like annoying Hyo-Jong a little.

Every time he looked like he was going, to sleep. One thing that Youngbin and Jin-ho are working, on is a song. Hyo-Jong is putting together a song of his own, at the moment he's working on the beat. Trying to get it just right as the class is coming, to an end "don't forget you only have a week." "Before you have to hand in your assessments," it's easy for the ones who have almost completed theirs. But at least Hyo-Jong knows what he's, doing after this. It's what Jin-ho and Youngbin will, be doing after.

Jonghyun was getting ready for his first class; he was getting a few books together. Jaeyoon noticed how many books he was carrying, "I'm glad I don't have that many books, for my classes" Jonghyun knew he was teasing a little. "It's not like I knew this course would involve so many books." Once he was right and just about to, head out the door of their dorm. "It will be worth it in the end" Jaeyoon, smiled a little "yeah yeah off to class you go." A few minutes after Jonghyun was gone, Jaeyoon got ready to go out for the day. He was meeting up with Inseong.

After class ended. Inseong was more than happy, to get out of there. They talked a little as they walked into town, it's a nice walk doesn't take all that long.

 

"I think there's a little something missing, from this song" Jin-ho knew it. Youngbin wanted it to be perfect, "but I'm not sure what it needs," listening to it again. Youngbin looked at his cousin smiling; a little Jin-ho felt a little uneasy with the look he was receiving. "Why are you looking at me like that," "I was thinking maybe, just maybe you should add your voice to the song." It fell quiet between them the beat, of the music playing in the background. Jin-ho hadn't thought of doing that, this time around but now he's, considering it.

"Really" Youngbin nodded. "And with that I have some lyrics, prepared" Jin-ho had a look at the lyrics. "Of course, you're prepared" Youngbin laughed a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Jin-ho was reading through the lyrics, of course, he knew that his cousin is talented. Youngbin was smiling a little, after a few minutes Jin-ho did a trial run. To get used to the song. After five minutes he was right, Youngbin had set everything up. Jin-ho started off slow and then; he sang his heart out. When he had finished, there was a surprise for both of them. An audience was cheering for him; it's safe to say Jin-ho has fans. He felt embarrassed Youngbin, laughed a little a few girls said "encore." After a few minutes, Jin-ho sang another song.

Afterwards, Youngbin looked at his cousin, "how does it feel to have fans." Jin-ho didn't know what to say to that. As they were leaving the girls wanted to talk, to Jin-ho who was surprised. He’s never had the confidence to talk to girls before, Youngbin left him alone for a few minutes. “You have an amazing voice” Jin-ho blushed, a little “thank you.” It was obvious from that moment that not, only would they be fans. But they would also be his friends, as they went their separate ways. It was obvious to Youngbin that the girls left an impression on Jin-ho.

 

Of course, while they were out and about. Jaeyoon had found a few things to photograph; it was easy enough to find inspiration. And it was clear he wasn't the only one who was inspired. When they got back, Inseong added to his latest sketch; this one is a picture of the city. He's gotten pretty creative with his drawings. Of course, he knows that his friends are fans of his. And at the moment he's in his element, listening to his inspirational music. Sitting in his dorm room, surrounded by his art supplies. Stuck in a world of his own. So it didn't surprise either of his roommates when they walked in.

Jaeyoon was in his dorm putting together a few of, his photos. It's safe to say he has taken a decent amount, most of the time it's usually landscapes. A few are of his friends when he was trying, out a few different ideas. 

 

Hongseok was practicing for a little play; his class was putting together. They were having fun with it, having a few laughs. It couldn't be helped when some had forgotten their lines. It happened to Hongseok who couldn't keep it together. And ended up laughing at himself, at least they're still only practicing.

 [\^_^/..^_^//..\\\^_^]

It was a quiet day at school. Taeyang, as usual, was putting the final touches, to his homework at the last minute. Hwi-young wasn't surprised at all; they were a little earlier than usual. So they were simply sitting in their, usual spot. Chanhee was also there; he was reading one of his favourite books. Aron, Dongho, Minki, and Minhyun were at their lockers. And like every other morning, Wooseok, Kino, Changgyu, and Juho were running late. No matter how hard they tried they, could never get there on time. It wasn't long before they headed to roll call.

To make things interesting for Hwi-young, and Taeyang they ended up having a substitute teacher. And since their teacher left no lesson plan, they ended up watching a movie. Some students paid attention, Hwi-young, and Taeyang did a little. Chanhee, Wooseok, and Hyunggyu had a little Modern History. Which they all enjoy and it's one of only two, classes that Hyunggyu pays attention in. It's a big surprise to most, even the teachers. Aron, Minhyun, Minki, and Dongho had P.E. Which was a simple soccer game.

By recess they were all excitedly, talking about their plans for the weekend. Which isn't far away. It wasn't always obvious but Hwi-young, and Minhyun had a couple of girls. Who didn't have enough confidence to talk, to them. And they both knew they were, being watched. As they headed to their next class, Sarah caught up to Hwi-young. Blushing a little as she talked to him, Hwi-young was happy. They talked a little before their teacher walked in. Minhyun was a little distracted, so he didn't quite notice.

That Sana was sitting next to him when he did notice she smiled shyly. He wouldn't admit it, but he was, feeling just as shy and nervous as she was. But they talked in between working; it was obvious to anyone who looked. That there is a little something between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Minki <3

It wouldn’t be much of a shock now since it’s been a week. Since Sarah and Sana finally talked, to the guys they’ve had a crush on for ages. It would be safe to say Sana was closer to Minhyun, and even though he’s a straight-A student. Who barely does anything besides school, now gets distracted. It’s nothing new when they’re found, laughing and blushing a little. And despite only knowing each other a week, they shared their first kiss. It was a little by accident. It couldn’t be helped. They were in a quiet area, simply talking.

When it happened at the time they, both went to apologize. Laughing a little at themselves, Sana blushed she was about to pull away. And leave, but Minhyun stopped her, a few seconds later it happened. She simply held onto him, as he held onto her. It was perfect they parted after a couple of minutes so that they could catch their breath. They would have stayed in a world of their own if it wasn’t for the bell going a few seconds later. Now it was time for their last class of the day. They separated both smiling like fools.

Dongho smiled a little when he noticed how distracted his friend is. While Aron and Minki helped each other, with something. Dongho looked at Minhyun and simply asked, "I take it the talk with Sana went well." It may have taken a few minutes before Minhyun responded, "huh?" Dongho laughed a little. In the end, he randomly said: "I now know what it's, like to kiss someone." It was quiet after that, mostly because their teacher walked in. 

Meanwhile.

Hwi-young and Sarah were getting closer; they were talking on their way to class. Even once they were inside the classroom they, still talked a little of course they both paid attention. When their teacher was talking.

[\^_^/..^_^//..\\\^_^]

Since it’s Minki’s birthday, his friends planned the perfect party. Of course, he had no idea what his friends, were up to not that he always knew what they were up to. But it’s Friday, and they wanted to have fun, so while Minki was distracted by school. Aron, Minhyun, and Dongho planned a little party. Of course, they talked to their friends, about it but after everything was sorted. They almost didn’t tell Taeyang, it was easy to tell everyone when Minki. Stayed behind their last class, to ask their teacher something. Minhyun smirked a little in Taeyang’s direction.

”We almost weren’t going to tell you,” it would have been funny if Taeyang didn’t know why. “Fair enough” “anyway we’re going to have a little party for Minki, tonight” it wasn’t long before they were excited. Soon enough Minki joined them again, and amazingly none of them gave it away. They quietly enjoyed their lunch, all of them ready to be done with today. Then it was time for their last class, while in class Minhyun somehow discreetly messaged their friends. To tell them what they needed to bring before they knew it the bell had gone.

It was pretty obvious which students were happy to go home, Chanhee, Hwi-young, and Taeyang. Were so excited they were dancing home, Kino caught up to them quickly. Minki and Minhyun talked a little as they walked, Dongho smiled as he thought about their surprise. Aron hurried home so he could head, to Minhyun’s place first. So they could decorate a little. By the time Minki arrived a little before six, everything was sorted. He was very surprised and in the end, amazed given how quickly they put it all together.

There was music, plenty of snacks. Some games and of course, plenty of storytelling. Some were sharing their favourite memories with Minki, who couldn’t stop laughing. It was clear he was a little embarrassed about, some of them. It was times like this that showed, Minki just how lucky he is to have an amazing group of friends. 

[\^_^/..^_^//..\\\^_^]

Jin-ho was getting better at being surrounded by girls, who could never get enough of his singing. But out of all of them, there is one girl, that sticks out in his mind. And that is Nicola. It’s obvious to everyone that she likes him since they see how much she blushes. The fact that she stutters a little bit, they all know that Jin-ho is just as bad. On a couple of occasions, their friends have tried to leave the two of them alone. So they can sort it out, and if they don’t. Well, their friends might have to help, in other ways. It’s been a week, and Jin-ho was in the music room.

Playing a little piano and singing, another song that Youngbin had put together. He just wasn’t aware that Nicola was quietly listening if he had noticed it would be easy to see she was getting lost in his singing. Getting lost in the song. Once he had finished and looked a little to his left, he blushed furiously. Nicola smiled a little “that was beautiful,” Jin-ho smiled shyly he couldn’t stop the words coming out. “I knew there was a reason I like you,” once it was out in the open. He froze a little a few seconds later Nicola, moved to sit next to him. 

She smiled brightly as she said, “I like, you too Jin-ho.” Giggling a little before she took the chance to, initiate a kiss between them. Jin-ho was surprised, but he kissed back. Taking a moment to breathe, smiling like fools before kissing again. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Youngbin :-)

It wasn't hard to know what Jin-ho and Nicola were up to. They were both smiling non-stop as they left the room, Youngbin laughed a little as noticed his cousin. As he joined him for lunch, "so how did it go with Nicola." Although Jin-ho didn't respond making it, seem like he didn't hear him. But he blushed furiously "w-well it went pretty good," Youngbin smiled "that's good." In the end, he happily pointed out, "since you want to know we kissed." It was safe to say that Youngbin was speechless, a few moments later Jin-ho looks at him "you know, we need to do something for your birthday."

Youngbin smiles a little "no, no we don't" of course, to that his cousin laughs. "Yes, we do" Jaeyoon and Inseong appeared, at the table. "Admit it you want to, and you know it" "what are you talking about." Jin-ho smiled slyly "Youngbin's birthday," Jaeyoon smiled happily "we need to have a party." Inseong cheered a little in the time it took for Youngbin, to get the chance to say something. Jonghyun, Hongseok, and Hyo-Jong showed up "is there anything, I can say to stop you." A moment of quiet, Jin-ho, Inseong and Jaeyoon laughed a little and said "no." 

Hyo-Jong filled the silence "I take it he doesn't want to celebrate," he looked at his friend "you can't deny you wanna party." Youngbin just stared at him for a minute before, sighing a little "fine." They all smiled happily. All the while Youngbin was trying to stop, his friends from going too crazy. In the end, he walked away not like any, of them, had noticed. They were all busy planning a party, and then deciding what to get Youngbin.

 

[\^_^/..^_^//..\\\^_^]

"What kind of cake would he like,” Jin-ho thought about what his cousin would like. "He likes chocolate and raspberry" Hyo-Jong, nodded a little "okay." It is going to be a little party in Jin-ho's dorm room, other then the cake there was only one more thing to figure out. Jonghyun and Jaeyoon were in charge of decorating a little, Hongseok was going to sort out some music. Inseong was going to organize a few snacks, while Jin-ho and Hyo-Jong were getting the cake. Youngbin was busy with a couple of classes, so at least he's distracted. 

It was getting close to four by now; they had everything sorted. All they needed was Youngbin, Inseong and Jaeyoon decided to play a card game. Well their version of one, it turned into them hitting each other a little. The funny thing is none of their friends, were surprised at all. About twenty minutes later Youngbin showed up; he had no words. The room had birthday banners, a few streamers along the walls. They did, of course, invite a few more of their friends. They arrived a little after it started, Youngbin blushed a little when they brought the cake out. 

And sung a very off-key version of 'happy birthday' a small part of him, felt embarrassed about it. But he was smiling nonetheless, and it was all in the name of fun. Once it had gone a little quiet, they decided to share their favourite stories about Youngbin. He tried to stop a couple of them, one being Jin-ho considering his are the most embarrassing. But nothing could stop his cousin, in the end, Youngbin simply tried to hide. Making them laugh a little it wasn't long before they headed out for something for dinner. Even while they were eating, Youngbin received a message from his parents.


End file.
